MSN conversations
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: What happens when you put Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, Naruto and Harry Potter into a conversation over the internet? Pure and utter chaos. Tiny bit of slash, but you can barely ever tell.


MSN Conversations crossover

Hunter: We have a new person joining us today; she is me and Yuki's cousin, and Roxxi's sister. Her name is NEKO! Everyone say HI NEKO!

Roxxi: Yay! Maybe now we'll have better spelling and grammar!

Yuki: Hey! What's that supposed to mean, we're good at writing.

Hunter: Dude, come on, we write these late at night. We're too busy laughing.

Roxxi: Besides Neko is a GENIUS!

Yuki: Aren't we forgetting about someone…?

Neko: Yes! ME!

Hunter: Anyways! On with 'story'

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, they don't belong to us, and all we own is this computer and our minds. So leave us alone!

Characters involved in this story: Gundam Wing characters, Gundam Seed characters, Harry Potter characters, Naruto characters.

I love my Spandex!: Hello? Is anyone here?

I am the king of the world: Hey.

I'm so sexy: Can someone please explain what this thing is?

Why am I so beautiful?: It's MSN people use it to talk on the internet.

I'm sexy, I'm cute, and I'm popular to boot: Hey people.

You better pick up a map at the door, because you might get lost in my eyes: Whose conversation is this?

I'm sexy, I'm cute, and I'm popular to boot: The beautiful people.

I love my spandex!: O.o My name has nothing to do with me being beautiful. You're all just self-centered.

I'm the king of the world: Mine either. Just goes to show you, ugly people are nicer...Wait…Did I just insult myself…?

I love my spandex!: Yes, yes you did.

I may be self-centered, but I'm hot doing it: Well, you two better leave, you're not beautiful like us.

I'm so hot: I agree, all the ugly people leave. Do not contaminate me with your presence.

I love my spandex!: I'm not even ugly!

I'm the king of the world: …..

I'm so sexy: I am the sexiest man alive…

The Queen has arrived: Why are you guys talking about whose hot and whose not?

Why am I so beautiful?: Because we are hot, and ugly people aren't allowed in this conversation.

Gundam Seed rox my sox: Can we please talk about something else?

I'm sexy, I'm cute, and I'm popular to boot: How about the fact that Gundam Wing is waaaaayyy better than Gundam Seed.

You better pick up a map at the door, because you might get lost in my eyes: Yeah right, Gundam Seed is more popular than Gundam Wing.

Hey baby, I'm like a rubix cube, the more you play with me, the harder I get: You people are high, our show is way better than any of yours.

I love my spandex!: O.o

I am the king of the world: ….What is your show anyways?

If I tossed this 50 cent coin, what are the chances of me getting head?: Our show is the show of shows, the anime of anime, and the graphic novels of graphic novels…

Gundam Seed rox my sox: COME ON AND TELL US ALREADY!

You be the iceberg, and I'll be the Titanic and I'll go down on you: NARUTO!!

I'm so sexy: What show is that?

If I tossed this 50 cent coin, what are the chances of me getting head?: O.O I think I'm going to faint….

Hey baby, I'm like a rubix cube, the more you play with me, the harder I get: Calm down… It's about ninjas.

I'm so hot: Ooh….

The Queen has arrived: I think they do beat us, it sounds pretty cool…

Gundam Seed rox my sox: WHAT?! No show is better than ours!

&&I'm British Baby want to hear my accent;;: Harry Potter actually won awards, so none of your shows are better than ours.

You better pick up a map at the door because you might get lost in my eyes: What is Harry Pothead?

I'm just;; the sex Machine\\: Harry Pothead is about wizards.

&&I'm British Baby want to hear my accent;;: It's not pothead! It's potter! God you're a prat.

I'm just;; the sex Machine\\: That's not what you said last night…

Everyone: O.o

I love [Gingers: Harry… Is there something you would like to tell us?

&&I'm British Baby want to hear my accent;;: NO!! He's just saying that.

//Canons are sureto win this year;;: ….I think I'm going to be sick…..

The conversation was so quiet you could almost hear crickets….almost…

I'm the king of the world: … How come your names are so cool?

I'm just;; the sex Machine\\: Because, we are teenagers. And you guys are a bunch of… oldies….

If I tossed this 50 cent coin, what are the chances of me getting head?: Hey! We're teenagers too…

I love [Gingers: Yeah, but you live in like…

//Canons are sureto win this year;;: THE DAY OF THE SAMARAI!

I love [Gingers: ….. How are you guys even talking on MSN anyways.?

…………………..Another silence filled the conversation….

Hunter: Because guys, it's FAN FICTION!

Neko: You have to do whatever we write!

Yuki: We can make you do anything….

Roxxi: We can make you gay! Straight! Or we can ever make you an alien! MWAHAHAHA!

Everyone: O.O

……….Silence….Again…

I'm just;; the sex Machine\\: So Harry…How about the Astronomy tower at eight tonight?

//Canons are sureto win this year;;: Can you feel the love tonight…

&&I'm British Baby want to hear my accent;;: GAH! XD What the—

Hunter: Okay! We're done!

Neko: If you can guess who the different characters are you get… A COOKIE! … Shaped like Tom Felton! Now who doesn't want that?

Hunter: …….

Roxxi: How can you give them a cookie…?

Yuki: O.o that's a good question, but it's better left unanswered….

Hunter: Anyways! Next chapter we'll reveal who is who!

Neko: REVIEW PEOPLE! I'll lurvee you forever 3333

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Rev—

Hunter: Okay Neko! That's enough! Pass me that keyboard!

Neko: NOOO! My BABY!

Yuki: Anyways….

Everyone except Neko because she's crying over her keyboard: Ta-Ta for now!


End file.
